


Repent

by Shinigami_HiMeSakura



Series: The Path to Absolution [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Roman Reigns, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura
Summary: It was supposed to be an honor. He knew there were guys on the roster that would kill to be in his spot, to go one on one and get the win over one of the most respected men in the business. Roman just couldn't figure out why it felt like he was doing something wrong.
Relationships: Roman Reigns/The Undertaker
Series: The Path to Absolution [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844059
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: The Wrestling Kink Meme kicks out at 2!





	Repent

**Author's Note:**

> Well with everything going on, I decided to go back through some of my unfinished fics and see what muses bit. The inspiration for this one hit annnd two years later, it was finally finished! :). I hope everyone enjoys this!
> 
> Prompt: Post-WrestleMania 33. Roman didn't want to finish off Taker, and after the match he goes to him to see if he's okay. Taker isn't interested, but Roman persuades him to accept some comfort.

Roman hesitated as he knocked on the door to the private dressing room. He still wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing. He’d agonized over his choice since he came back from the ring, doing his best to convince himself that this was what he was supposed to do. He had to beat the other man and show his dominance and that it was his time now and it was truly the end of the Deadman's era. He chuckled at the thought and shook it head sadly. No matter how he tried to spin it or justify it, he knew it would never feel right.

He'd just retired the Undertaker. How could he _ever_ make that feel right?

It wasn’t like he wanted to do it. Finishing off the Deadman was something he had never even thought of. Did he want to be in the ring with him? Of course, but the thought of being his last match and getting the win on top of that? He didn’t deserve it. He knew that if Taker was going out, it should have been to someone much worthier than he was. 

He couldn’t stop the thoughts from running through his head. He wanted to go find the other man and talk to him. At least to make sure he was all right. They had both taken some pretty hard hits during the match and the more he thought about it, the more he realized he could have seriously injured him. He couldn't stop himself from reanalyzing every second of the match. Had he been too stiff? Did he botch a move and that's why it took Taker those few extra seconds to recover? How did he really feel about having to put him over?

Which is how he ended up here. Standing in front of Taker’s dressing room with his hand inches away from the door and ready to knock. He had to do this. He had to make sure everything was good between them or his thoughts would drive him insane. He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there, trying to decide what to do. His nerves finally won out in the end and he turned to walk away, only to hear the door creak open and the face of the Phenom meeting his own.

“Pacing out there isn’t going to do you any good kid.”

Roman was left speechless at the man's sudden appearance and could only walk dumbstruck into the room as Taker gestured him closer. He closed the door and leaned against it, keeping himself from coming any closer. He couldn’t believe it. After all he'd done to him in the ring, the way he'd stopped at nothing to bring the Deadman down, Taker was standing here talking to him like nothing was wrong. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure what he'd really expected to say after his match. _Thank you_ or _It was an honor_ are the ones that immediately come to mind and they were both true, but neither of those would relieve the guilt that surrounded him like a vice.

Taker sighed as he sat down on the couch and stared at Roman. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why he was there. It was written in a million ways all over his face. He could see the guilt, the remorse, a little bit of anger and unsurprisingly some self-loathing as well. He remained silent, waiting with resignation and a tiny bit of curiosity at what Roman was going to say.

“Taker…I... I just wanted to say…” He couldn’t get the words out. His tongue felt like lead and he couldn’t even look the other man in the eye. He took a deep breath and steeled his nerve. He had to do this. His mind wouldn’t give him any peace unless he did. “I wanted to make sure you were okay and to say that I was sorry. I didn't want it to end like that.” He said hurriedly, knowing that if he stopped for even the tiniest breath, he would lose his nerve.

“Kid you have nothing to apologize for.” Taker said calmly. “I knew how this was going down. I chose you for a reason. I wanted to go out and help a younger guy in the process. Besides, there’s nothing you could do to my bones that hasn’t already been done at least five times already.” He said with a chuckle and grin. Roman found himself returning the smile, only for it to drop as his thoughts took over again. 

_There’s no way he’s okay with this._

_He has to be trying to make you feel better._

_Why would one of the greatest talents in wrestling history be fine with losing to you?_

It wasn't possible. He knew Taker was just trying to console him, but this was something he couldn't let go. He had to make this right somehow. “Please there has to be something I can do to make this up to you.” Roman found himself walking forward until he was close enough to kneel in front of Taker and rest his hands on his thighs. “I just want to make you feel better. Let me do this.”

Mark hoped he'd managed to keep the shock and surprise from showing on his face, but he's not sure that Roman would have noticed those feelings regardless. It seemed the kid was so far in his head that he was blinded to everything else. The Samoan was attractive and Mark would be lying if he said that he didn't want him, but there was still too much emotion running through Roman's veins for this to be a good idea. “No, Roman. This doesn’t need to happen. The only comfort I need is a nice bed and a warm shower tonight. You don’t need to get on your knees here. If anything, I’m grateful to you. You gave me a run for my money out there.”  
  
Roman shook his head wildly. “I want to do this. I need to do this.” Brown eyes looked up at him and Mark could feel his resolve shattering as he met the gaze. “I can't deal with the fact I caused you so much pain out there and I couldn't comfort you or make it right afterwards.” Roman's hands continued to tighten their grip on his pants as if they were his lifeline and all he could do was cover them with his own, trying to soothe him.

Mark looked at him mournfully, before gently taking his arms and pulling Roman up to the couch beside him. This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. Though they were few and far between, there were sometimes when things would get to intense in a story line or match and his opponent would think an apology and occasionally groveling was in order. He never really understood it. As far as he was concerned, he was just another one of the boys in the back.

However, this was something completely different. Roman looked like he was going to break if he forced him to leave right then. He hadn't realized their match would cause him such anguish and felt small pangs of guilt at bringing the other man to this point. However, he knew he couldn't leave him like this, and he knew what he had to do. The only way he'd even remotely feel better is if Roman felt better and if this is what he wanted, then he would have to deliver.

He gripped Roman’s chin and gently tilted it up so their eyes met. “You want to make me feel better?” 

Roman nodded slowly and Mark leaned in closer, watching as Roman's eyes fluttered shut. He was going to kiss him, but instead had a better idea. He smirked as felt Roman's body shudder and heard the soft moan as he slipped his hand between his legs and squeezed his cock gently. “Then take off your clothes, get yourself ready and climb onto my lap.” He whispered, his lips nibbling lightly at Roman's ear.

The long exhale from Roman at the order sounded like complete relief, as if with that one sentence, Mark had freed him from the shackles of his mind. He rose to his feet, kicking off his boot as he undid his belt. Mark let out a pleased hum as more and more of Roman's tanned skin come into view. He lets the corners of his mouth twitch into a small grin when he sees his thick cock is already half hard. His eyes traveled up over his chest, past the dark nipples that called to his lips, but that grin turned to a frown when he saw that Roman's eyes were downcast and looking anywhere but him.  
  
He needed to get the kid out of his head. “Roman.”  
  
The brown eyes snapped up to meet his. “Ye-yeah?”  
  
“C'mere.”  
  
He came to him without protest. Straddling the Deadman's lap, he uncapped the lube he'd brought, intent on following the order Taker had given him. Strong hands covered his own and took the bottle and Roman looked up in confusion. “But I thought you wanted me to--”  
  
He could tell Roman did want this, but the guilt he felt wasn't going to let him enjoy it. That was something Mark refused to accept. “Let me.” He took the lube from his hand and slicked up his fingers, wrapping his free hand around Roman's waist.  
  
Roman shivered as his felt a slick finger tease at his entrance, lightly touching the rim before sliding between his cheeks. His hands went up to grip Taker's shoulders, trying his best to hold back the moan threatening to fall from his lips as the first finger finally slipped inside. He panted as it began to move. He felt his body relax almost instantly at the light touches. It didn't take much for his hips to follow suit, rocking against the digit inside him. He hated his body in that moment. This wasn't supposed to be for him. Taker shouldn't be focusing on him. It wasn't fair. He gets the win the match and have Taker make him feel good? He still couldn't wrap his head around it.  
  
This time Roman really couldn't stop the pleasured sound as another finger was added and they began to thrust in earnest. His head dropped to Taker's shoulder. His body growing heavy and pliant to the point where he could only pant against his neck. He needed the other man inside him, but he couldn't make his lips form the words. He could only hope that Taker understood the insistent rocking of his hips and the constant whimpers against his ear and finally took what he wanted.  
  
He didn't know whether Taker finally took pity on him or if the waiting grew too much for him too. He slipped his fingers free, but Roman quickly went for his belt, eager to at least do something to show his feelings. He grabbed the lube again and quickly slicked Taker's cock. He could tell the other man wanted to say something, but he couldn't give him the chance. He knew he would say something to convince Roman that none of this was needed, and he couldn't hear that right now. He was afraid that if he did, the feelings from their match would never disappear.  
  
He grasped the waiting hardness at his entrance and began his descent. When he bottomed out, he could feel his muscles spasming uncontrollably as they struggled to adjust. He tried to rise up, but the other man was so big that every move dragged his cock right against his prostate. He wouldn't get half way before his knees went weak and dropped back into Taker's lap with a gasp and shudder. That's when he felt the hands on his hips, lifting him before dropping him back with a rumbling groan.  
  
The pace was slow, but with each thrust so deep, it felt like the air was punched from his lungs with every movement. It was starting to feel too good and Roman was falling under, drowning in the pleasure. Then Taker shifted, pulling Roman closer to trail his tongue up his neck before nibbling at the sensitive spot right at his shoulder. Roman's eyes fluttered shut. His mind started to chant his thoughts once more like a mantra. _My pleasure's not important._ He wrapped his arms tighter around Taker, arching his back to get closer to those lips. _This isn't supposed to be about me._  
  
“N—no...” He managed to moan out as he felt a hand slide down to grasp his cock. “You don't have to...” The hand didn't stop. It held him firmly and started to stroke, sending a new wave of pleasure through him. Taker was playing him like a finely tuned instrument and he wasn't sure if he would stay sane if he tried to resist it anymore. He was tired. Tired of all the doubt and sadness swirling around in his mind. Maybe his body had the right idea, could it really hurt if he gave into the heat flowing through his veins?  
  
His mind made up, he tilted the older man's head up and captured his lips in a heated kiss. He could hear the satisfied moan and feel his smile as he deepened the kiss. Roman took that opportunity to give to those lips and that body the adoration that he couldn't do in the ring. He could feel his body reaching to its peak and his mind gave a last-ditch effort at fighting it off, trying to make sure he could at least get Taker to come first, but he couldn't hold out.  
  
With a desperate cry, he felt his cock spill, could feel the faint heat covering his chest. He tossed his head back. His eyes shut tight and his hips still rocking wildly as he rode out his orgasm. Apparently, the feel of his orgasm was enough for Taker as well. The once steady and rhythmic thrusts grew erratic and the hand on his hip gripped him tighter. Roman gasped again as he felt the cock inside him throb and a burst of warmth fill him as he finally collapsed against Taker's shoulder.  
  
Roman panted softly as he went to roll away from Taker, only to have tattooed arms keep him in place. He looked up at him in confusion. He had served his purpose. Why would the other man still want him around? It didn’t make any sense to him. Was he not good? Did he want something else from him? “Did…did you want to go another round?” He asked hesitantly, almost shy. “I think we still have some time before we have to be outta here.”

Mark could only shake his head. It was obvious the kid was still hurting, but at this point, he couldn’t tell if it was solely because of their match or if their match was his breaking point. “No Roman.” He said with a wistful smile. “I’m not 20 anymore. I can only get it up so many times.”

“Then is there something else I can do?” He asked instead, looking at Taker hopefully. “I told you. I want to make up for everything I did out there. For trying to destroy you.” he finished softly, as if he were saying the words to himself.

Mark nodded thoughtfully. Since the moment Roman had walked in and started speaking, there was always going to be one thing that would truly make everything all right in his book. “Answer this question for me then.”

It almost scared him at how fast Roman perked up at the thought that he could do something for him again. “Sure! Whatever you want.”

“Will you be okay after all of this?” He asked. “And lying isn’t an option.” He added sternly as he saw Roman about to reply.

 _Would I be okay?_ Roman thought seriously. He surprised himself with his answer. The guilt wasn't completely gone, but he was actually able to believe it when Mark said he had nothing to apologize for. He still had trouble believing that he was truly worthy of Mark's praise, that he deserved to share the ring with him, but he was slowly starting to believe maybe that was true too. 

“Yeah, I think so.” 

“All right then.” Mark said with a nod. “That’s all I needed to hear. As far as I’m concerned, we’re good. You wanted to make things right and you did. I don’t need anything else other then you sticking to what you just told me.”

Roman nodded silently. He still couldn’t believe it. He had basically ended this man’s career and all he wanted was to make sure he was okay, but for some reason it felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of his shoulders with his words. 

“Tak--” He paused and tried again. “ _Mark_ , thank you.” He whispered against Mark's chest, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

Mark noticed and enjoyed the warmth he felt at what was probably the first genuine smile from Roman since he'd come looking for him. He wanted to brush it off and tell him he didn't do anything special. The same thing he would say in this situation so many times before. However, this time, he couldn't make himself do it. Instead, he tightened his arm around Roman and pulled him just a little bit closer.

“Anytime.”


End file.
